


Surprise

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Naked Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes home from a long day of meetings, and gets a pleasant surprise from Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

              Dropping his bag by the front door, Nick kicked off his shoes with the last bit of energy he had left after the day he had faced. Meetings were the last thing he wanted to do, since he and multipul other people knew that he was better suited for the field.

             But being the new Director brought with it not just the bigger paycheck and more responsibilities, but also the unfortunate job of holding mutipul meetings with the WSC whenever they seemed to want to, even if he had dinner plans with his boyfriend.

            “Phil!?” He called out into the apartment, nothing bothering to turn on any lights as he made his way towards the bedroom. “Phil, tell me you didn’t fall asleep while i was gone.”

            “i’m awake!” the familiar, rough voice brought a smile to Nick’s face for the first time in hours. there was nothing better than coming home to Phil, even if it was three hours later than he expected “in the bedroom Handsome!”

              “i’ll be right there!” he redirected himself towards the kitchen, deciding to grab a quick snack before he went to bed, since he hadn’t eaten since lunch because of the extended meeting.

             “how did the gossip girl gathering go?” Nick smirked at the nickname that Phil had given WSC meetings after Maria had accused one of the heads of ‘spreading gossip instead of providing solid information; 

               “as terrible as always.” opening the fridge, he looked inside and quickly decided on the last apple in the fruit drawer. it didn’t take him long to clean it off in the sink and take a bite out of it with a satisfied moan before he was making his way towards the bedroom again.

              “sounds absolutely riveting” Phil responded, and Nick could practically hear him rolling his eyes in the way he said those few words.

              “as always,” he agreed, pushing the door open carefully “i always love a good….Phil…is there a reason you’re naked on my bed?”

               “Nick, i love how it becomes ‘your’ bed when i’m doing something questionable.” even as he spoke, Phil turned the page to his newest Captain America comic and tried to hide the smirk that was spreading across his face even as Nick’s eyes roamed over his entire body “and i’m not naked.” he added confidently, wiggling his sock covered toes for emphasis.

                 “i’m pretty sure socks, do not count as you not being naked.” taking another bite out of his apple, Nick contemplated what to do next while he continued to explore Phil’s body with his eyes. With each sweep his eyes landed on another old scar, some of which he remembered Phil getting on old missions together, others that he knew were newer while his boyfriend was out saving the world with Melinda or Clint. “so, why are you naked?” he asked again, taking another bite out of his apple and deciding to draw this conversation out long enough to finish his snack.

                 “you’re boring when you try to play this game,” Phil finally looked up at him from his comic book, a smirk still plastered on his face “you could always join me in being naked.”

                 “the moment i do that, i can’t eat anymore” the older man pointed out, taking another bite out of his apple.

                “well, you can.” Phil corrected “it just won’t be an apple”

              Choking on his food, Nick reached up and hit himself in the chest to try and dislodge the apple from his throat. “Phil…” he weezed out, bringing a hand over his mouth and catching the apple piece when he finally managed to cough it up “you need to spend less time with Jasper.”

                “never” Phil smirked devilishly, and with a roll of his eyes Nick gave up his goal of finishing his apple. tossing the rest of the apple, and the piece that he had coughed up, into the trash bin that they kept by the door, Nick took a few long steps towards the bed and peeled off his trench coat. 

                 As the long, black coat pooled at the foot of the bed, Phil cheered in triumph, throwing his arms up into the air only to be cut off when his boyfriend got onto the bed and kissed him.


End file.
